1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for testing printed circuits, comprising a base member having at least two parallel male contacts, an intermediate member having at least two parallel female contacts and a plug having at least two parallel female contacts. The base member male contacts are pluggable completely through the intermediate member female contacts for insertion in the plug female contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a connecting device is used for testing printed circuit boards and in particular for detecting defects in the electrical continuity of printed conductors on the boards.
In a known device of this type, the intermediate member is a parallelepipedal block carrying blind female contacts, with the length of the intermediate member female contacts being equal to that of the base member male contacts. The two female contacts of the intermediate member are electrically interconnected by a short-circuit contained in the intermediate member, thereby to short circuit two conductors printed on the board to which the remote ends of the male contacts are connected.
Furthermore, the plug referred to as test plug is a parallelepipedal module greater in length than the intermediate member. The female contacts of the plug receive the base member male contacts once the intermediate member is removed from the base member. The test plug is therefore not intended for testing the link between the two printed conductors. The test plug is used to solely test each of the printed conductors individually.
Further, especially when the base member, the intermediate member and the plug each carry two parallel and juxtaposed contact pairs, the intermediate member or the plug turned around through 180.degree. about the direction of the contacts can again be plugged into the base member. An 180.degree. reversion such as this generates error in the measurements and can be avoided only through special care on the part of an user when making the connections.